miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:SzygoraNysz/Złe Oko/@comment-28764669-20190630211845
I nadszedł rozdział 2! Mówię Ci, zanim skomentuję całe to opko, będziesz miał mnie już dość. Cieszysz się? A więc do boju! Jak to jest, że jak w normalnym życiu wszystko toczy się normalnie, to jest dobrze (może nieco nudno, ale dobrze), ale w opku to jakaś okoliczność dosyć dziwna i zapowiadająca, że za chwilę dobrze nie będzie? W każdym razie Marynata może się trochę wyspać, bo, jak zakładam, za niedługo będzie jej to wyjątkowo potrzebne. Nawet nie zdziwi mnie, jeśli podczas zaakumowania będzie akurat drzemała. Ale tak poza tym odsypianie w szkole to ciekawa rzecz, hehe. Inna jednak od zwyczajowego spania na lekcji :3 Alya to nasze złotko, chrońmy Alyę, bo bez niej Marynata by zeszła ze zmęczenia, a wtedy Koteł miałby problem z odnalezieniem Biedry i/lub jej miraculum. Wielbmy więc Alyę, albowiem ona jest tu prawdziwą bohaterką B| „zapytała mulatka”. Ach, już dawno nie widziałam określeń postaci w rodzaju mulatek, blondynek, niebieskookich itepe. Nie żeby to był jakiś tragiczny błąd, ale wyczuliłam się na takie epitety i mnie drażnią. Nah, jak chcesz, możesz to zwalić na moją dziwność albo coś w tym rodzaju. Marynata to ten typ osoby, co nie potrafi odmawiać, heh. A że jeszcze Biedrą jest, to jej życie musi być okropne. Czasami aż się nazywa myśl, że to faktycznie te aspołeczne ziemniaki byłyby lepszymi bohaterami, bo nie mają komu obiecywać, że coś zrobią i mogą spokojnie pogodzić wszystkie swe zajęcia. Onie, teraz będzie chciała Alainowi pomagać ;__; Kobieto, nie rób tego, to oznacza natychmiastową porażkę, ja to czuję. Najpewniej powie coś nie tak, a on się wkurzy… Bo gdyby się udało z nim zakumplować/coś w ten deser, to nie byłoby opka. Choć tajemniczość faktycznie jest intrygująca, to trzeba przyznać. Dlatego wszyscy kochają LadyNoir, to pewne. Straszne oczy? To po prostu emoś! Ale jeśli Alya się upiera, to niech będzie: proponuję, żeby oczy Alaina wziąć do horroru, na pewno zrobią furorę. W końcu kto by się nie bał samotnych gałek ocznych, jeszcze najlepiej obryzganych krwią? Ewentualnie można wziąć całego Alaina, tylko trzeba by go jakoś wycharakteryzować, poczochrać włosy, zrobić cienie pod oczami (chyba że już ma), okąpać go w krwi dziewic… Jak uważasz. A jeśli chodzi o tę zimność, to mówiłam, że jest Elsą. Nie może być inaczej. Ach, nie wiedziałam, że w szkole Marynaty grasuje Bazyliszek… Niech uciekają, zanim podzielą los Alaina! XDD O, jednak nie, kto by się spodziewał, że jest żywy :v Spotykające się spojrzenia, jestem w stanie przywołać w głowie tę scenę. Onie, on ma deprechę D: Czas go utulić, wyczuwam w nim kjut cinnamon rolkę, która nie umie się dostosować do społeczeństwa… Ach, a z tym przyciąganiem, to tak, jak nagle zaczniesz słuchać Friday Rebeki Black i nie umiesz się oderwać, choć jest to tak tragiczne? Dobra, to jednak Alain jest bazyliszkiem. Potwierdzone info, nie ma co. Albo nie, chyba jednak jest dementorem. Czy dementorzy i bazyliszki mogą mieć dzieci? Bo jeśli tak, to Alain zdecydowanie jest ich dzieckiem. O, fajnie, Alya miała nocne atrakcje! Ciekawe mimo wszystko, że ona się wyspała, a Marynata nie… Ach, te zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni :D Albo Alya po prostu nie potrzebuje snu… Kto ją tam wie. I znowu włączył mi się tryb grammar nazi! Tym razem z tym zdaniu: Aż podskoczyła, podrzuciła w górę swój telefon, zdążyła na szczęście szybko go złapać nim spadł. - po “złapać” powinien być przecinek. Czyżby Alain próbował sobie znaleźć przyjaciół? Najs, choć chyba mu nie wychodzi… Szczerze mówiąc, w tej chwili skojarzył mi się nieco z Kuroko Tetsuyą… Ewentualnie z Ell. U, Alya zgrywa odważną… Powodzenia :v Ale najpierw mówi, że się nie boi, a potem spuszcza wzrok, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy, to chyba dość oczywisty znak. Okej, Alain próbuje się zaprzyjaźnić z własnej woli… W sumie cieszę się, że jednak to nie Marynata szła robić z niego swojego przyjaciela. A Alya to profesjonalistka, aż mi się skojarzyła z adminem, który po całym domu wrzeszczy, że wszyscy userzy to raki, ale gdy do nich pisze, stara się zachowywać, jakby były na jego poziomie. Tak, ten admin to ja xD Alain nie zna naszego cudownego dueciku, który w sumie nie powinien być nazywany duetem, bo Czarny Kot jest tam tylko, żeby zachować pozory, najsu. *historia_życia_Alaina.exe* W sumie ciekawe, że taki nieśmiały, a dopiero co poznanym dziewczynom wspomina o swojej przeszłości. Ale co ja tam mogę wiedzieć… Chyba że to faktycznie kwestia tego, że się tak zdenerwował, że aż o tym zapomniał… A teraz Marynata ma go za smutną cynamonową rolkę. Czyli tak, jak każdy czytelnik od początku :> I ciekawe, że nie chce uwierzyć w istnienie Biedry i Kota… Faktycznie zacofany w informacjach. Nawiasem mówiąc, ciekawe czy w kanonie o nich wie ktoś poza Paryżem… Bo co jak co, ale to stolica kraju, więc w jakichś narodowych wiadomościach powinna być o nich chociażby jakaś wzmianka. Hehe, serial, powiadasz? Ach, gdybyś tylko wiedział, Alain… A po tym, co mówi, można wywnioskować, że życie jakoś go skrzywdziło, co pewnie też wyjaśnia, dlaczego jest takim emo. Nie uwierzyłby, jeśli Biedronka by przed nim stanęła? Chyba jednak tak… W końcu sam to przyznał, tylko że na wróżkach :v Eksperymenty? A gdyby tak w celu eksperymentu stworzyć substancję wybuchową będącą w stanie wysadzić szkołę? Hmm… Ale widzę sprytne wybrnięcie z pytania o nazwie jaki eksperyment miałby to być… Czasami takie zabiegi są potrzebne, podobnie jak pomijanie wszelkich kwestii dotyczących rozmieszczenia miejsc w miraculowym Paryżu, heh. Ach, coś mi już zostało zaspoilerowane, że gość ognia nie lubi… Czyżby z tym miało być związane jego zaakumowanie? W sensie z jego brakiem pracy na lekcji przez tenże ogień? No i faktem, że ludzie zwrócili na niego uwagę, co jest dla niego już tragiczne :v Dobra, teraz zupełnie zniszczył sobie żywot. To chyba dobry moment, żeby odwiedziła go ciocia akuma i wujek Władca Ciem, jak mniemam? No i pamiąteczka rodzinna, pewnie niebieski kolor pozwala mu o ogniu zapomnieć… Brawo! Mamy ofiarę akumy, która zostanie zaakumowana z jakiegoś sensownego powodu, co w kanonie zdarza się tak rzadko! Zwalę to na jego emocje, ale trochę rozbawiło mnie to, że najpierw przeczy istnieniu bohaterów, a jak WC mu mówi, żeby przyniósł mu miracula, to takie okej, kij z tym, że wcześniej nie wierzyłem, że istnieją! A teraz czas na wrażenia po całym rozdziale! Najsu, najsu, podoba mi się coraz bardziej :3 Alain to ciekawa postać i mimo że Ell mi co nieco zaspoilerowała, to jednak chcę to sama przeczytać, bo tak. Jestem ciekawa, jakie moce będzie miał właściwie Złe Oko, bo o pozbawianiu duszy to takie niezbyt konkretne jeszcze jest. Jak zwykle, do stylu nie mam się jak przyczepić, no i też większość literówek i innych takich Elleł zdążyła wytknąć przede mną. No i też myślenie krytyczne ostatnio się u mnie zupełnie wyłącza, tak że jestem w stanie doczepić się nieistotnej pierdoły, a zlekceważyć błędy i absurdy mogące zaważyć na fabule ;_; Albo dobra, nie oszukujmy się, nigdy takiego myślenia u mnie nie było ;_; No, cóż mam rzec? Chyba jedynie to, że wkrótce przeczytam kolejne rozdziały, ale chyba zrobię to już jutro, bo przeczytanie rozdziału i napisanie do niego komentarza-analizy, na co się tak uparłam, wcale nie trwa tak krótko. A w sumie spodobało mi się pisanie takich tasiemców. Także tego, na nexta nie mam co czekać, jedynie Ty możesz czekać na kolejnego mojego koma. Enjoy!